Tangled Wishes
by WPGanimefan
Summary: Skuld makes a mistake when Ranma & Akane are granted a wish
1. Chapter 1

(Skuld's story)

Skuld was heading to the furo and she was happy. I don't mean that normal happy that she usually is when building, rebuilding or creating something. I mean that Belldandy/Kasumi infectious happy (your happy because there happy). The reason for this is that she finally gets to work at the Goddess Relief Hotline. That happiness lasted until Urd stopped her.

"What do you want Urd?"

"To congratulate you on your first day and to make a bet with you."

"Uh Thanks. So what's the bet?"

After the bet was made Skuld left eager to grant her first wish and to win the bet. Not knowing that she had just been set up to fail as a laughing Urd morphed back into Mara who then destroyed Banpei (Skuld's temple security robot) before leaving. Skuld arrive in Heaven and headed over to the Goddess Relief Hotline office where she would wait until the phone rang.

A minute after she answered the phone she hung up and split herself into two, just as the phone rang again. This time after she hung up the two Skuld's headed to where they were needed. A short while later Belldandy and Keiichi returned home. Then Urd followed shortly after them and it wasn't long after her, that Skuld returned with a smile on her face.

"Well Urd I did it."

"Did what brat?"

"I won our bet. I granted two wishes at once."

Urd's face went white as her hair. Belldandy dropped a plate before turning to her younger and older sisters. Skuld looked at her two sisters who she noticed looked horrified.

"Skuld please tell me your kidding."

"Why Bell..."

"ARE YOU NUTS?"

"What?"

"You can't do that. It's against the rules for granting wishes."

"Yeah, nice try Old Ghoul but ya aren't getting out of our bet."

"Uh What bet twerp?"

"The bet we made after you congratulates me on my first day at the Goddess Relief Hotline."

"Uh Skuld, I just got back from my mission so I didn't see you before now and we didn't make a bet."

Skuld was about to say that Urd was lying but as a goddess can't lie that made her confused, so she explained what happened moments before she went to grant the wishes, and how she split herself to grant both wishes. As she finished her story a lighting bolt shot threw the roof without destroying it and struck the floor .

"SKULD MY OFFICE NOW!"

Skuld looked at her sisters and then went to the furo jumping in activating her portal ability and arriving in Heaven. From there she walked slowly to her fathers office.

"Hey Lind, Father is expecting me."

"Go right in." She opened the door and walked in.

"Hello F...father, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Skuld. What you did today has been done before and that's why the rule of not granting two wishes was put in place. You see by granting both of their wishes at once, even tho in this case they wished for the same thing, they still got twisted and because time travel is involved you can't just reverse it. So until they get back to the point when they made their wishes you will watch over them. When that happens you'll re-grant them their wishes. Once that is done they also get to chose your punishment."

"Yes Father."

(Akane's story: Takes place at same time as Ranma's)

Akane had been depressed for a while. Now, with the exception of when she was near the people who destroyed her wedding, she was PO'd so much so that she would have a faint red linning surround her when ever she saw Ukyo, Kuno and Nabiki. After school Akane did what she had threatened to do to Kuno when he yet again professed his love for her. As she headed out the gate she heard some student say

"Hey look it's a nut" and another added "On a stick."

She giggled at the poor rip off of Jeff Dunham's Jose Jalapeño introduction*. Sayuri and Yuka ran up, grabbed Akane under both arms, and dragged her off to a nearby Ice Cream store.

"You alright Akane?"

"No Sayuri, I'm not."

"Want to tell us?"

"After the disaster of my wedding day, Aunty Nodoka made a few decisions. Those being she was divorcing the Panda. Ranma would be moved to her family register. Ranma would moved in with her as her house has finally been rebuilt. Ranma would be going to a different school and lastly, none of the engagements, including the amazons marriage, will stand. I can understand the first four but the last one hurts because..."

"You two finally admitted that you love each other?" Akane nodded again as she picked at her sundae.

"But it's too little too late, right?" Akane nodded yet again.

"If only my insecurity, jealously, temper. and our fathers hadn't gotten in the way."

"So your not blaming this on Ranma?"

"Why would I? He was the one trying to make it work despite everything. (sigh) I'm sorry Yuka, Sayuri. I'm going home. I'm just not in the mood right now."

Akane got up and left and went home where she changed out of her uniform and into her gi before going into the dojo to practice. As time went on she became more and more frustrated as she was making mistakes in the katas she was doing. She decided to go and call her now estrange Aunt.

"You have reached the Goddess Relief Hotline, I shall be right there." Akane looked at the phone and shook her head.

"(sigh) What are the chances this is a joke" she asked herself under her breath, before adding "Not even Nabiki would take bets on this being real."

As she headed to the living room to watch tv, she noticed the koi pond glowing seconds before a young girl rose out of it. This caused Akane to roll her eyes before she spoke.

"Ok, let me guess. Your a new fiancé looking for Ranma." The girl shook her head.

"You want revenge on Ranma and/or Mr. Saotome." Again she shook her head.

"Your a Lesbian princess of some place looking for a queen." this time she facefaulted

"No, I am Skuld goddess of the future second class, first category, limited license. I am here to grant you a wish."

"I can wish for anything?"

"Yes!"

"I need to think." After a few moments Akane spoke. "I know. I wish that I could do it all over with everything I know now, and can make changes where needed."

"WISH GRANTED!"

(Ranma's story: Takes place at same time as Akane's)

Ranma had been going through an emotional cycle since moving out of the Tendo's. Happy because he was living with his mother and no longer engaged to several people. Depressed and PO'd at those who destroyed his and Akane's wedding, and albeit to a lesser extent (as he understood why) at his mother for registering him at his new school as her daughter.

Another day of school had finished and Ranma left the building. She was nearing the gate when one of her male classmates came running upto her.

"Hey, Ranma!"

"What's up Kenta?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie with me?"

"I'm sorry Kenta, I just broke up with my fiance so I'm not ready to date."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Um...would you at least like to be friends?"

"I'd like that."

When Ranma got home she saw the note from her mother telling her that if she wasn't back by six to order supper for them. Ranma went to her room and switched into her normal red shirt and black pants then ran her hand under hot water before going outside to practice.

When Ranma had finished practicing in the yard. He noticed that it was a quarter to six and his mother wasn't back yet so he decided to try and call Akane only to get a busy single He hung up and decided to order supper.

"You have reached the Goddess Relief Hotline, I shall be right there." Ranma looked at the phone and shook his head.

"(sigh) Why am I not surprised" he muttered to himself adding "although I doubt it, hopefully it is someone's idea of a joke."

Ranma redialed and then placed his order. After he hung up, he went to get furo ready for himself and/or his mother to use after supper. After it was filled, Ranma went to leave the bathroom but felt a huge build of energy behind him. Turning around he saw a girl rise out of the water.

"(sigh) Ok. Let me guess. You are a new fiancé." The girl shook her head

"You want revenge on me and/or Pop for whatever reason." Again she shook her head.

"You are a princess or queen of some place looking for a king." this time she facefaulted

"No. I am Skuld goddess of the future second class, first category, limited license. I am here to grant you a wish."

"So, I can wish for anything?"

"Yes, with the exception of being the best martial artist on the planet."

"Why not?"

"It would be a waste of a wish." Ranma arched his eyebrow at that and began to think only to realize he already knew what to wish for.

"I wish that I could do it all over with everything I know now and can make changes when needed."

"WISH GRANTED!"

A/N: * Ah just watch any of Jeff Dunham's DVDs. That is easier then trying to explain it.


	2. Congratulations It's a

Darkness swept across the land. At least that was what it was from the point of view of both Ranma and Akane. As the world faded from their view, they found themselves trapped in darkness unable to move. An unknown amount of time passed for them. Then it happened.

Ranma wondered where he was and why he couldn't move. Then he saw a bright light shinning in the distance, slowly growing larger and brighter. Then he felt hands grab him and lift him up as he heard:

"Congratulations Mrs. Tendo it's a girl."

'I should have listened to myself and never made that wish.'

The nurse then took her to the nursery for a checkup while her new mother was moved to a room where Soun and a one year old Nabiki were waiting. A short while later, the nurse brought the newly born Akane (Ranma) in saying "I've got someone who wants to meet you." As she took her new born daughter from the nurse she said

"Hello Akane. I'm your mommy and that's" she pointed to a man holding a baby "is your daddy and sister Nabiki."

The newborn made a small noise, indicating that she was hungry. Kimiko smiled as she started to feed her little one properly.

A week had passed since Akane (Ranma)'s birth and Akane was still in the darkness wondering where she was and why she couldn't move. Then like it had for Ranma it happened. She saw a bright light shinning in the distance, slowly growing larger. She felt hands grab him and lift her up then she heard

"Congratulations Mrs. Saotome it's a boy."

'Figures! After all of the magic that has bitten Ranma in the butt, I should have known better.'

The nurse then took her to the nursery for a checkup while her new mother was moved to a room where Genma was waiting. A short while later the nurse brought the newly born Ranma (Akane) in saying "I've got someone who wants to meet you." As she took her new born son from the nurse she said

"Hello Ranma, I'm your mommy and that's" she pointed to a man "is your daddy."

The newborn made a small noise, indicating that he was hungry. Nodoka smiled as she started to feed her little one properly.


	3. From 0 to 3

The next morning while Genma was taking Nodoka and Ranma home, where he would be introduced to one of his Grandmothers, Kimiko's mother brought her daughter and granddaughter home where they were greeted by Soun and Kasumi.

"That my new sister?"

"Yes Kasumi, this is Akane"

"Hi there littler little sis"

"Kasumi are you ready for preschool" Soun asked as he came into the room?

"Do I have to? I wanna play with my sisters."

"Yes you have to. You want to set a good example for your sisters. Right?"

"Yes, Daddy"

Then as Soun picked up Kasumi and headed out the door, Kimiko went and put Akane into the playpen with Nabiki before going and sitting down while her mother did some cleaning up. Later that night the two new fathers went to a bar. Soun was surprised that Genma brought his newborn son with him. A couple of hours later they left both a bit drunk and with a pledge to unite the school, that was why Ranma was covered in a red aura, although they never saw it as it only lasted for about five seconds before sputtering out.

Both Ranma and Akane made plans to make the others life better, but as they reached six months old, their thoughts had regressed to that of their current age and their memories became locked. On the plus side they had started crawling. At the age of one both Ranma and Akane were now walking.

One day the Tendo's went to the zoo. The almost one year old Akane was in the stroller being pushed by Soun and the now two year old Nabiki was being pushed by Kimiko, while the four year old Kasumi was walking beside them holding onto the stroller. When they got to Aunt Sarii's petting zoo, a goat grabbed Kasumi's hat from her head just as Soun took a picture of her which was seconds before it started chewing the hat and before Soun got into and won a tug of war with the goat.

Two years have passed. Now both Ranma and Akane are turning three years old. At the Saotome's, Genma dresses Ranma in a pure white gi telling him to have fun today because starting tomorrow he will begin learning the family art. They then go downstairs for his party.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RANMA!"

A week later, over at the Tendo's, the same thing happened. Soun dresses Akane in a pure white gi telling her to have fun today because starting tomorrow she will begin learning the family art. They then go downstairs for her party.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKANE!"

A/N # 1: Sarii is Sally in Japanese, so this is a little tribute for all Winnipegger's who visited Aunt Sally's Petting Farm at the Assiniboine Zoo in Winnipeg, Manitoba

A/N # 2: Since they aren't mentioned in the Anime or Manga series, I'm making the following dates their Birthdays...Ranma's Birthday July 16, Kasumi July 31, Nabiki February 1 and Akane October 1


End file.
